Himitsu
by animeo
Summary: Gakuto just doesn't understand that things are over. Rated for mild language.


**FINALLY! I've been wanting to post this for like freakin ever! Now as you read you will take notice that everything is like really crappy, this is because this totally isn't my normal writing style. No funny at all, well there isn't supposed to be, also the only time you ever see their names is when its dialouge. I'm trying to work on my descrpitive skills because yea...they suck majorly so I challenged my own self to write like this for once. I realized that I relied WAY to much on dialouge when I re-read some of my other stories and was like 'wow I suck at writing...' so yea... let me know if it was a sucess or not! ENJOY!**

* * *

He decided that he would never truly understand all of his sempai-tachi's actions, let alone his other classmate's ways. One was a narcissistic asshole all the time that was dating two of the most powerful tennis players in the game at the same freakin time, seriously what a whore?

Another was, as a person of the same personality from another school put it, a freakin kangaroo boy who was loud and obnoxious.

Then there was the short-tempered girly one who cut off all his hair so he wore an annoying cap all the time to cover it up, was he really just as vain as the captain and just didn't want to admit it?

There was also one other second year that followed around Mr. Narcissist all the time waiting on him hand and foot like some groveling dog.

Speaking of dogs that is the only other word that could describe the timid second year that followed cappy around like a trained animal.

Finally there was one last sempai that he didn't mention before with the others. This sempai was extremely special to him; this was the one that he was dating currently. Though this sempai was trying to break off his current relationship with kangaroo boy, but still hadn't told the other straight to his face, though it was completely obvious to everyone else in the club that things were over and had been for a long time. The red headed acrobat was either to stupid to notice or merely chose to ignore the fact that his 'boyfriend' was going out with his mushroom headed kohai, instead of him.

"Oi, Oshitari, Ore-sama would like to know why you haven't told Gakuto yet?"

"I have several times, he just has chosen to not acknowledge the fact that I don't like him, actually I never did."

"Then why did…oh Ore-sama understands now," He nodded thoughtfully with a smirk playing onto the elegant face. "Still-"

"You have no room to talk Atobe, you have two lovers."

"Hardly the point, Ore-sama is beautiful it really isn't that surprising is it?"

"Only the fact that the two of them are practically the most BORING men in existence, I knew you liked older men, but Atobe, seriously they act like old men."

"That's what you think, Oshitari." the boy smirked again, "Only at certain times do they act as such."

The other boy turned in the direction of the far wall where another was standing.

"Ah, Piyo-chan I almost forgot you where over there, always the quiet one unlike some one else. Don't get me wrong I like that about you, it's very calming to know that when I see you I can almost always look forward to comforting silence." The tensai sighed peacefully, "Now hurry up; we have a date tonight remember?"

"Ah," The second year muttered as he continued to dress himself quietly. "Oshitari-sempai,"

"Yes Piyo-chan?"

"Umm, what do you think Mukahi-sempai would do if I told him instead of you?" He tried, "You know, since he hasn't really listened when you said it, thinking it to be a joke and not the truth."

"Hmm, it can't hurt really, but knowing Gakuto it might be best if I was nearby. He has a tendency to 'fly off the handle' understand?"

The second year nodded as his sempai gave an approving smile, "Good."

* * *

"Mukahi-sempai, may I speak to you?"

"What is it Hiyoshi? I'm busy."

"I was hoping you might leave my boyfriend alone. He isn't dating you anymore, so I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't hang all over him anymore." The boy asked politely while gazing straight at the third year.

"Your boyfriend? Yuushi is mine you idiot-"

"No sempai, Oshitari-sempai is dating me now, and has been for the last three months." He interjected curtly, his glare hardening as he stared at his sempai a minute longer.

"NO HE HASN'T! YUUSHI IS MINE AND ALWAYS WILL BE!" The yell immediately alerted our tensai that things might get ugly if he didn't intervene soon.

"Gakuto."

"Yuushi! This idiot is lying isn't he? You told him to say that didn't you?"

"No I didn't Gakuto; everything that Hiyoshi-kun here has said is true. We have been dating for the past three month and will be into the future, with or without your blessings." He firmly stated holding onto his boyfriend's shoulders protectively. His doubles partner didn't fight other often, but when provoked could be quite dangerous. "We don't want trouble Gakuto, just peace that's all."

"You're lying to me!" He cried out.

"What reason would I have?"

"You're just twisted enough to do so! I mean we had sex Yuushi!"

"Yes and?"

"And? WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?"

"Your point is what? That's the thing with sex Gakuto, it's a mysterious thing. Many meanings can follow it, but there isn't just one set rule to it, the people involved do not exactly have to mutually love each other." He continued on, "They can, in fact, have sex with out love and just go on physical desire. That's the beauty of it; the act can be done as long as both are consensual."

"YOU BASTARD!" The boy yelled out as he lunged forward towards the tensai. "I thought you loved me!"

"I'm sorry Gakuto." he replied as his boyfriend caught the acrobat by the waist pulling him away.

"No you aren't! You're sick you know that?"

"I blame hormones," He shrugged, "Oh Kabaji!"

The large boy turned in the direction that his name was called from.

"Could you take Gakuto over to a quiet place and make sure he doesn't leave your sight until he is completely calm?" A nod came in reply as the giant walked over taking the aforementioned boy from his fellow second year.

"Thank you."

"Usu."

"Oshitari-sempai, are you sure Mukahi-sempai will be alright?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine after a while, and by a while I mean like a week at most."

"Oh, alright." He truly did hope that his sempai wouldn't hold a grudge against him because of all that had transpired in the last…well…day. But Oshitari-sempai was his now and Hiyoshi was just fine with that, Mukahi could try whoever he liked to try and get Oshitari back, but Hiyoshi was positive that he wouldn't be dumped because of a childish doubles partner. At least he hoped not. This fear however would stay a secret from his sempai for however long it needed to.

* * *

**Ok so the ending I failed miserably at, I couldn't take it anymore I couldn't think so I was like "SCREW IT ALL DAMN!" and wrote in their names. I may or may not write a follow up to this, I'm not sure how I would if i did, I'll think on that one. I hope you guys liked it.**

**animeo**


End file.
